The Death of Rosa Wolf
'' Read also: The Death of Rosa Wolf Dialogues '''The Death of Rosa Wolf' (Case #1) is the first case of the game and the Industrial Area district. Case Background The victim was a teenager named Rosa Wolf, who was found dead at the entrance of town with her throat slashed. She was slain by a football player named Matt Barry, the motive for the murder is not known. Victim * Rosa Wolf '(found dead at the entrance of town with her throat slashed) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Knife Killer *'Matt Barry' Suspects Eww.png|Ash Bison Eew.png|Matt Barry Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer wears a blue cap. *The killer wears a number 9. Crime Scenes roadside.jpg|Roadside 21.png|Wrecked House Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Roadside. (Clues: Victim's Body and Bloody knife) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (00:00:05) *Investigate Wrecked House. (Clue: Blue Fabric) *Examine Blue Fabric. (Result: Blue Jersey) *Arrest the Killer. (No stars) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Ash Bison. *Investigate Roadside. (Clue: Gun) *Examine Gun (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Talk to Ash Bison. (Reward: 50 XP) Trivia *This is the only case which includes three clues about the killer. *This is the only case which feature only 2 suspects. *This is the only case which has the victim's name in the case name. *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *This is the only case which does not feature female suspects. But it does feature a female victim. *This is the only case which includes 2 crime scenes and 1 bonus scene. *This is the only case which there is no time attack crime scene in it. *This case and Corpse in a Garden are the only cases which there is no differences crime scene in it. *Since this is a "Tutorial Case", players are not required to complete the Additional Investigation to advance to the next case. The Additional Investigation can be unlocked for 2 stars. *This is the only case where there is only one chapter and Additional Investigation. *This is the only case that does not require any stars to arrest a suspect given that this is a tutorial case. If players finish the Additional Investigation, then the player will earn 6 stars out of the 15 possible stars offered in this case. Other cases require stars to arrest suspect and to ensure minimal stars to finish the case, players must guess the killer correctly in the first guess. *This case is the only case in which you are not rewarded with a burger in Additional Investigation. *This case and Corpse in a Garden are the only cases in which no suspects will reward you with clothes in Additional Investigation. *This case, Burned to the Bone and The Summoning are the only cases in which the "specifically" profile is in every suspect. *This case, The Dockyard Killer and Burned to the Bone are the only cases in which only one suspect (Matt Barry, Bulldog and Joe Stern) matches with one of the clues about the killer (wears a number 9, wears a tattoo and height 6'0''), but in Burned to the Bone it says that Troy Cassidy's height is 6'0'', maybe it was just a mistake by the makers of the game. *This case has no known witness. Category:Cases Category:Industrial Area